Shadow of Death - Acolytes (Part 1)
Acolytes will be a mini-series linked to The Shadow of Death focusing on Seya's "elite" as well as Evil's own "elite" - which will be the Corrupt Ones : each story will have around eight or so chapters (give or take) and focus on the "bigger plan". Prologue Seya giggled, as many more coffins began to appear, each closed yet holding more contents within. "It's quite the collection, is it not?" Seya questioned, "But it's also very much like... As those humans say... Grave-robbing." Seya stared at the body of Corvus, then turned when he saw a few more coffins appeared, then a few black ones. "Huh... This is not all of them." Seya placed his hands together, forcing about a dozen more coffins from nowhere into existence. "There we go." Each one of the new ones has different colors, compared to the usual brown, and the black ones. Seya also seemed quite attached to a orange and yellow striped one, as he floated to it almost immediately. "Yes... It's amazing. How much one can actually gather over time. This one is special. This one is different from almost all of my coffins. It took forever to gain this one." Seya stated, handling the coffin with utmost care, as if it'd break like glass and completely ruin his plans. Evil observes all this in silence, then chuckles and grows larger until at last she appears as a floating mass of darkness with a china doll face in the centre - "..the dead shall rise, the Sacred Laws shall crumble.. the Omega awakens - I think this is going to be most amusing: yet if we are going to have an apocalypse we shall need our Horseman, Seya..". The mass bubbles and sways, the china doll face cracking slightly as its eyes begin to bleed, Evil's voice continung to speak as if nothing was occuring -''' "..luckily I had Misery create such a thing shortly before the end of the so-called Arbiter - the Corrupt Ones, I think they should be present for the awakening of our Acolytes.. do you like that name Seya? ..Acolytes.. a fitting title for those who would become our messengers"' "A most amusing and fitting name." Seya giggled, "It's also most amusing of how you and I think on a same wavelength, though indefinitely, I might prefer a more heart-breaking, psychological attack upon our enemies. The mind leads to the spirit, and Karma's spirit broken is something I desire." The lid of the orange and yellow striped coffin fell forward, landing with a ''thunk! ''upon the ground. "Oh yes, we definitely think on the same level." Seya rubbed the side of the coffin, "Though in the end we will have our own separate goals... Yours is possibly more than just simply waking the Omega; and to me, that is quite alright. Our messengers then, the Acolytes, will definitely be a grand edition to this scheme of ours." Seya gestured to the body of the coffin, of which was obscured by a strange black energy, but also safe to assume, Evil could easily observe what was within its contents. Evil didn't take much notice of the contents despite Seya's apparent pride - instead the china doll face continued to float in the mass of bubbling darkness, bloody tears dripping onto the ground and hissing like acid: '"..you'll be surprised how stubborn hope can cling even to the most broken of souls, Seya - now, how to begin..". "Ah, but broken souls are much more fun to enjoy. And that is why I aim for Karma's soul." Seya giggled, "This will indefinitely hurt her uncracked spirit." Seya turned to his other coffins, seemingly interested in them as well, "No doubt, a way to begin would be... Some organization. Not tough at all. Maybe as well as some power distribution. But you think much more clearly than I, so I await your thoughts." Evil thinks for a moment, the china doll face finally shatters and the bubbling darkness dissolves to reveal a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns - an ornate trident held in one hand: "..I believe I know a few.. Kane, the son of Arodnap.. Warmonger, the master of conflicts.. Nova, a rogue to be sure but one that makes for quite the treat when paired with her "beloved".. Arodnap herself would do well to aid us: I shall go forth and free her from the Watchers' grip.. all I ask is that you, Great Seya, bring forth the others for me - feel free to gather more if you desire..". "Huh... Kane, Warmonger, Nova, Arodnap." Seya droned, almost as if unaware mentioning those names. Two yellow eyes once more faded into view from within his cloak, before fading away once more. "Illusion..." Said Secret who had been silent until now responded, "Yes, master Seya?" "Go after, alert Kane, Warmonger, and Nova. You know what they look like." Seya stated, "I have a few more revivals that must be completed." It was silent for a few moments before Seya screamed ,"NOW!! Now, now, now, now, NOW!!" "Very well, master Seya." Illusion vanished in a swirl of his own energy, as if not bothered by Seya's childish antics. "I shall remain here, my dear friend." Seya referred to Evil, "If you know of a few others that could be revived, it'd be horrid to tell me." Seya giggled, "That is if you warrant that information." Hoping Evil would assist him in his limited knowledge, "I'd HATE to visit Veda, he'll berate me for 'knowing nothing'!!" '''"Don't worry Seya, I have already made arrangements for the Corrupt Ones to come to this realm and assist you.. unfortunately I must depart: to get Arodnap back from the Watchers requires a.. unique.. touch.." Evil states, it is somewhat clear that although listening to Seya Evil has her own agenda and does not wish to waste time: as if the great demon had planned this moment from the dawn of time. Sure enough Evil soon disappears in a cloud of foul-smelling smoke, leaving behind a few portals that glow red. Arc I Seya and The Corrupt Ones Seya stared at the glowing, red portals, patiently waiting for the ones to come out from each individual portal, "Hurry, hurry, before Veda decides to come and talk me to death!!" The first figure to emerge was a human male dressed in a red jump-suit, having short hair and wicked eyes that glow yellow - despite being human in form he emits a red glow and grins wide, revealing sharp fangs as he eyes Seya like a predator. Seya giggled and clapped happily like a young child at a birthday party about to open his gifts! "Yay!! We've got one to arrive. Oh happy days!!" Truly, the sight of a child. "Happiness is over.. such childish emotions are of no use in the world our Master will create.." a dark voice notes from the second portal, a female Pegacorn walking out, dressed in red with glowing yellow eyes and a pelt that glows red, one angelic wing held high while the other is little more than a stump.. a gnarled staff held in one hand with a terrible yellow eye darting side to side replacing where an orb would traditionally sit. "Happiness is the goal of all. We will use a ray of happiness on them!!" Seya giggled, "Only kidding, however you feel you should feel is fine by me." Seya clapped happily, "How many more of you are there?" "There is enough," said another voice. Following the Pegacorn was a man with pitch-black skin, donning a crimson cloak. His hair was a faded green and his eyes glowing yellow. In his hand was a massive, gnarled blade, seemingly made of flesh and bone. "Oh look, it's High Priestess Dork and the Crash-Keeper.. thought you losers would of been turned into wraiths by now.. like those Outsiders - guess Misery must be generous when it comes to rewarding failures.." the human taunts, clearly not impressed by the others. "Now now, let's all be calm... And relaxed... And excited... And READY... TO- PARRRTAAAYYY!!" Seya clapped happily, "With the best of you, we're all gonna go down to the Omega!!" Seya giggled and clapped happily, as if in a drunken state. The comments of the human did not seem to discompose the crimson-cloaked man: ignoring Seya's outburst, he said, remaining stone-faced, "of course you'd know about failure, tiny one. Perhaps you can demonstrate for the others your ineptitude? They could learn how not to follow your example." Evil's Intent (deals with Evil freeing Arodnap from the Watchers' realm) Evil manifested in a dead world on the edge of reality, one that had been cloaked from the rest of the Multiverse for many years - the sky replaced with a swirling portal leading to the realm of the Watchers - which had corrupted the ground below, turning it into a purple mass of organic material that pulsated as if the very planet was breathing. Evil payed little notice to this as she looked up at the portal and called out in a voice that shook the very fabric of space and time "My children, it has been too long - I am sorry I have not visited in so long.. your time has passed yet mother still loves you.. I know you curse me, yet you must understand why I do what I do.. you were my greatest creations but I could not allow you to destroy this multiverse, I have invested far too much time with it.. don't fear though, I will bring you back.. The Omega will make sure on that.. for now however, come.. let your mother see you with her own eyes, this one last time..". As if by command the sky let loose a terrible rumble and the portal burst open and hundreds of tendrils flew out at once, like a perversion of the rainbow, spiralling around Evil like great serpents and snapping at her with formless limbs as a voice speaks out <<''..we are the forsaken.. we are the forgotten.. no mercy.. no peace.. only war..>>. Evil afforded a soft, geniune smile as the tendrils flew around her - transforming once more.. this time the transformation seemed more natural, as if she was shedding yet another guise to reveal her true self, yet what was revealed was an abomination.. a writing mass of tendrils connected to a mass of pulsating flesh, like an obscene tree, no recognisable features lay in its terrible form as it grew upwards, towering over the scenery and emitting a purple glow. '"..hush.. mother knows, you have been so very patient.. I know you have tried.. oh how you tried.. yet I couldn't allow you to succeed.. you had to stay in the dance.. this multiverse can not be destroyed, for it belongs to me.. however I shall see to it you are reborn, my sweet angels.. all I need is the destruction of the cursed Alpha's laws, in order to awaken The Omega.. with such power I will destroy the Absolutes and have you take their place.. no longer Watchers but true gods.. as you were always intended to be.."' Evil notes, her own tendrils reaching out like a mother holding her young. "'..however for such a plan to succeed I require your aid.. give me the one you call Arodnap..". The sky crackled with unfathomable power as the tendrils flew back into the portal <<''..no forgiveness.. take it.. then go..>>. Then a massive bolt of dark energy crashed down next to Evil, burning into the ground before disappearing to reveal a small winged girl with long golden hair that covered her face - dressed in a torn blue dress and curled up in a fetal position, smoke still rising from her body. Evil transformed back into a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns, holding her trident outwards she spoke with a voice that sent lightning crackling across the already distorted sky: '"..Arodnap.. your time amongst the Watchers is over - rise now and walk with me.. for soon the multiverse will be rewritten and you shall be one of many vessels through which my glory shall manifest..". The girl rose to her feet, revealing glowing eyes of bright blue - for a moment she has an expression of confusion, then breaks into a disturbing grin and spreads her wings as a swirling mass appears above her, stopping at a golden point far above: "..one second.. I have something I need to do first.." - then without warning the girl fades, flowing upwards as an impossibly long mass of a inky tendrils, seeming to pierce the heavens themselves as the area shook violently, straining under the sudden show of power. Evil watches this with surprise, for the first time she actually shows anger as she yells out''' "ARODNAP! No! Stupid girl - get away from that portal!"' - spreading black wings, like a perversion of an angel, she took flight towards the swirling mass, readying her trident as if preparing to pull Arodnap back by force if necessary. ''"..no.. I want what is mine.." Arodnap snarls, though she can't pass the golden point of the portal she does manage to grab something from the portal, causing a massive eruption of power that rocked the entire area, splitting earth and stone as she rapidly descended, returning to her usual form - slightly taller and holding the lifeless remains of a grey-skinned Pegacorn in her arms, dressed in golden armor. Journey of Illusion (deals with Illusion seeking out each of Seya's targets (per instructions) ) Illusion floated about aimlessly in space, unsure exactly where to find Kane, Warmonger, or Nova. Seemingly, the almost clear Secret was lost, unsure of where to go or what to do. A pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly manifest from the very fabric of space as a dark voice speaks out "You seem lost, Illusion - I assume you are still doing the bidding of Seya and Evil? I should really aid you in turn, since I am a part of all this.. yet I am no fool.. if this is allowed to continue The Omega shall awaken and life may well end, when the last sentient creature perishes so too does Misery.. that can not be allowed to happen..". "I am quite lost. If I asked for directions to the nearest planet, I'd get lost." Illusion muttered, his form gaining a light blue hue to make himself more visible. "Excuse my clear form... I'm quite aware of The Omega, and to be honest, I do not plan on sticking around as long as Seya thinks... I have... Secrets he has entrusted my with, so I plan to go away soon enough." The glowing eyes narrow somewhat, yet remain in place "..I am a part of Evil.. yet she is a barbarian in comparison, a wretched creature of chaos who cares not for the lives of others.. I had no choice but to aid her, until now.. I will show you the way to your master's "chosen" but I want you to know, personally, that I will find a way to stop this, Oblivion still plays your game.. I shall soon play my own..". With that three doors open in space and time, each one different - one resembling a metallic door found in a bunker, the other resembling a funhouse mirror and the final resembling a mass of broken green glass. "..in short, do as you must, Illusion.. as will I.." Misery notes before she vanishes, leaving the doors floating impossibly in the depths of space. "Hm... Do as you wish, Misery. My goal is far different from Master Seya's..." Illusion notes, looking to each door, prepared to enter the the metallic door first, he approaches it and opens the door. Warmonger As Illusion enters the metallic door he finds himself transported to an underground bunker - a massive corridor spreading down towards a small room, the walls of the corridor are decorated with red flags with golden a W symbol, many soldiers stand to attention either side of the corridor, dressed in black leather with red bands on their right shoulders sporting the same W symbol. From the small room the song "Trouble" from Elvis Presley plays - the door open just enough to allow sound and light to escape but obscuring whoever was inside. Illusion slowly floats to the door, his slightly blue hue becoming darker and fluctuating with each moment that passes. Nonchalantly, he pushes the door open to see whomever was within. Upon entering the room Illusion is greeted with a room sporting a desk full of weaponry as well as an old radio, standing beside the desk is a very large man dressed in a red business suit - a second figure stands strapped to a wall in the room by chains with a bag over their head, the man in red takes his time picking weapons at random as the music plays then finally takes a pistol and shoots the prisoner. The man then turns around to face Illusion, pistol still smoking slightly as he gives a smile and speaks as if nothing was wrong "..poor old Tim, he was a good soldier - until he asked me if killing women and children was ethical.. that's when you got to put them down, I'm afraid.. no use having a dog that won't bite..". "Hm..." Illusion stared at Warmonger for a few moments, noting the now dead soldier, "You are... Warmonger... Are you not?" The man gives a nod to Illusion as he calmly goes to the radio and turns it off, then heads to a corner of the room and rummages around in a cabinet full of spirits, taking a bottle of scotch and pouring it into a small glass as he speaks: "That's what people have come to call me, yes.. judging by your unexpected arrival you must be one of those Secrets I've heard about? how interesting, not often the cosmic world comes to my humble bunker.. I do hope something deliciously depraved is afoot in the stars to merit such a visit..". "My master sent me out to... Collect a few individuals... One of them is you..." Illusion stated, "A man of your... Abilities would be quite an asset to what my master has planned. He and his cohort are working alongside one another for a special purpose... Your name was brought up, and I was sent to find you." "Ah, a messenger then?" Warmonger smiles, taking a drink before he spins round and points a pistol at Illusion "..I would normally shoot you, however I don't think it would do much and it's not much fun if you don't at least have a look of confusion first.. so I'll let you slip, do continue.. what is your master's purpose and why would they think to use my name?". "It'd be wise not to try to harm me with your technologically disadvantaged weaponry." Illusion noted, "Masters Seya and Evil proclaimed your name for your supposed ability to be a 'Master of Conflicts'." Illusion's voice was noted to get a little darker, "You will be informed by Masters Seya and Evil of what their purpose exactly is. I am to only gather and collect." Illusion formed a small orb in hand, which floated over to his right side. It took only a few moments, as a portal ripped through time-space, "This will be your mode of transportation, unless you know another way to Master Seya's realm..." Warmonger looked to Illusion for a moment, then grinned widely - he proceeded to eat the pistol, literally chewing the metal like it was a sandwich before gulping it down "..I'm truly hurt by how lowly you think of me, my mysterious messenger.. however I think I shall play along with your request.. your masters seem to know a thing or two about keeping good company.. you can leave now, I will get dressed for the occassion.. I can't go looking like this, it would be embarassing". "Very well. I shall see you, alongside my masters." Illusion vanished in a swirl of energy, returning back to his three doors, to go through the fun house mirror door. Kane As soon as Illusion steps through the fun house mirror he finds himself sucked into a room filled with brightly colored replicas of carnival attractions - placed in no particular order around the place, a large table sits to one side filled with playing cards and streamers, the walls are covered in spray paint depicting smiley faces and graffitti such as "HA HA", "Life's A Party" and "Have a Nice Day". The room is completely devoid of life however, a statue of a pointing monkey with a terrifying grin sits to one side with a paper note attached to said finger by tape. Illusion floated over to the pointing monkey statue, he stares at the statue before looking to the paper with an impassive expression, he begins to read: "To whoever may read this, welcome to the funhouse - joke's on you however as I have went out for a party.. which means you've wasted your time: how sad.. actually, it's kind of funny when you think on it.. no, wait.. still sad.. oh well, if you really want to find me why not come along to the party? we could always use some special guests.. what's that? you want me to tell you where to go?.. figure it out yourself, you lazy bastard.. - love, Kane". "I envy you... Master Seya..." Illusion muttered, "A party, the note says... Could never understand the partygoers... There's so much to plan, yet this Kane was mentioned by Master Evil..." Illusion grumbled, floating back to the door he had come through, "I have very little time..." Nova As Illusion opened the shattered door, he was greeted by a vast chamber with a jade floor. A gentle fountain rested in the middle of the room, in the center of which stood a mirror with a few small cracks. Illusion floated over to the fountain, and placed his cloaked arm into the water, allowing his blue form to once more become clear and transparent. He floated a ways back, and looked about to see if Nova would show herself. "So, are you real? Or are you the illusion?" asked a voice. "Don't try to hide from me- I see you there, little Secret." "My own form is not real." Illusion muttered, "You only hear me, because I allow you. You only see me, because I allow you." Illusion's clear form became blue once more, "Come out." The voice laughed; it's echo filled the room until it sounded like a chorus of cackling voices. "Because you allow me? Ha! That's rich!" From behind a pillar stepped the figure of an ethereal woman, whose form glowed an eerie green. Her grin- the grin of a predator- spread wide. "I can see right through you. Do you know where we are?" "It wouldn't matter where we are. I technically don't exist." Illusion rolled his eyes, "Why does Evil want fools to assist..." Illusion muttered, "I hate my job..." "We're in a sacred place, a holy ground, and blah blah blah..." said the green woman. "The Wellspring of True-Sight, or some other stupid, contrived name like that. The mirror shows our true selves- but we've all heard that tired cliché before, right?" Nova yawned and stepped forward toward Illusion, but kept to the shadows, avoiding stepping out into the center of the room. "You didn't have a reflection." "You should easily assume as to why I didn't have one." Illusion muttered, "Perhaps you could take a good time to figuring out what exactly I am. But you seem fearful of the dear fountain, perhaps a tired cliché got the better of the goddess of magic?" "Why you little..." Nova grumbled a stream of curses, and her hand ignited with green fire. "I don't need some stupid, glorified sheet of glass sitting in a puddle to tell me who I am." Illusion sighed, as if not bothered by Nova's suddenly anger "Growing angry doesn't help anyone. As to why I'm here, I require your existence... More specifically, someone else does." "Tell him he can take your head and shove it up his-" Illusion faded from view, only to appear directly in front of her, "He'd be unable to. I don't exist. I cannot be touched." Illusion vainly stated, "As for a taste of what you could do..." Illusion formed an orb, which turned into a cloud displaying images within. Explosions and destruction, planets being destroyed and beings suffering. "Does this... Appease you?" Nova stared, transfixed, watching the orb. "Interesting... humor me. Tell me what he wants." "Your mere assistance... He'll allow you to do whatever you please, alongside his co-hort. What's better, you don't have to put up with me." Illusion giggled, his personality becoming seemingly lighter. "Can he throw an eternal party? That would be something- wait up a sec...I'm not sure if we do requests." She turned around, and called out, "Kane? Kane! Do we do requests?" "I don't know, if he's not real then his request is equally unreal - lucky for him the unreal is very much real to people like us.. imaginary friends aren't so imaginary to the so-called "mad".." a voice replies as a youthful winged figure walks in dressed in a chef's hat and apron with a demonic grinning face painted on the front along with the words "Party Chef" ''written in bright colors, on his left arm is a sock-puppet with a single button eye. "If I was an imaginary friend..." Illusion muttered, he seemingly vanished, his very presence no longer within the vicinity, but his voice seemingly still was, "There will be a big party. That all of your friends will be invited to. We'd love for you to come." "Alright then," said Nova, materializing a clipboard and pen from thin air and scribbling furiously. "Kane and Nova's Party Planning Service, taking your order- what planet shall we be hosting the party for today?" "Oh no. It is no planet... Not right now. The Masters will explain to you fully of that..." A blue portal opens up, Illusion appearing beside it, "You were my final visit. I shall now head back to my Masters... Come..." Illusion went through the portal, which left itself open. Kane watches this, then turns and heads into the shadows - he removes his chef attire and speaks in a strangely serious tone, facing away as he dresses himself with the aid of shadowy tendrils, putting on a suit not unlike those worn by traditional undertakers, complete with a walking stick and tophat "..get the kid, Nova.. I don't like this whole "master" thing.. I'm sure you can bring the kid along without them noticing.. trust me.. things are getting real messy and I'm not about to go down without a bang..". "Heh, don't worry...they're not putting us down anytime soon," said Nova. "If they try any funny business...we'll chew them up and spit them right back out..." Kane steps out of the shadows, fully dressed - he frowns as his eyes glow bright blue "..bring the kid and for the love of Lucifer keep it close.. this isn't a game.."'' he warns, his voice deadly quiet and serious.. he heads towards the portal Illusion left behind. Category:Sagas Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Queen-Misery Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:War